


Night Sky

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Unable to completely control his powers yet, Charles simply wants to see the stars as peacefully as he can. Erik helps with this by giving him a calm mind to see through.But nothing can compare to seeing it in person.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a longer, currently unposted fic.
> 
> Writing prompt: a change of skies from [iammisscullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen)

The sea appeared endless. Dark waves lapping at the sides of the ship. Charles watched it all through Erik’s eyes, keeping himself inside the cabin. _‘Focus on me’_ , the man had told him.

Other voices hovered at the edges of his consciousness, but so far he was able to keep his focus on their new acquaintance. And Erik, maybe to help keep Charles’ mind calm, kept his eyes on the sea.

 _I wish I could see the sky_ , Charles thought, unaware that it was heard.

His view through Erik’s eyes shifted upward. Stars littered the dark sky. _It is a beautiful sight. Thank you for the suggestion._

Charles sat up. _Are we communicating?_

_Apparently so._

_I had no idea I was capable of such a thing._

There was a peaceful few minutes between them until Raven opened the cabin door. Charles’ link to Erik broke as he looked at her, his focus shattered. The voices of the crew began to flood in and he clutched the edge of the bed.

“Sorry,” she told him. She shut the door and sat beside him. “I needed away from all those men.”

“They certainly seem to have one thing in mind once they see you, don’t they?” Charles murmured.

Raven looked at him. “It’s not going to get weird between us, is it?”

“No, no. Of course-o-of course not,” he said with a sudden blush. He saw her confused eyes. “Some are being…”

“Vulgar?”

“Sorry.”

Raven shook her head. “It’s not your fault.”

They jumped when the cabin door opened again. Erik looked inside. “I wondered why you left me.”

Charles let out a laugh. “I was startled. I’m sorry for leaving you. Your… your mind, I mean.”

A grin lit up Erik’s face. “Well, how about you join me on the deck again? You. Not just your mind.”

Raven glanced at Charles and caught him simply staring at their traveling companion. “Are you going to answer him?”

“Well.” He cleared his throat, Erik’s own thoughts coming to him quite loudly now that he was so close. “I would, but -”

“Just focus on me again,” Erik said. He approached and offered his hand. “You did it so well before.”

Charles met his gaze and took his hand. It helped him refocus solely on Erik, but he tumbled slightly into the welcoming mind, slipping deeper than he meant to, finding a pain that was almost familiar.

“Your…”

“My what?” Erik asked.

_Mother._

Erik stared at him. “You saw her?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“No. Are you able to… help me see her?”

Charles pushed deeper and found a beautiful memory and tried to bring her to the surface. Erik’s grip on his hand tightened and Charles looked up to see the tears forming in the man’s eyes.

“Thank you.”

It was so quiet Charles almost didn’t catch it with his ears. Then Erik pulled him out onto the deck.

“Nothing can compare to seeing the sky in person, my friend.”

Charles squeezed Erik’s hand and smiled before gazing up at the sky. “You’re right, friend. And the view here is so much better than at home.”

Erik couldn’t keep his eyes, nor his thoughts, off of Charles though.


End file.
